Modern automotive bumpers are commonly designed to meet impact load standards such that the bumper absorbs an impact energy (typically the energy transferred by a 5 mph impact of the vehicle with an object) without damage to or activation of the vehicle's safety systems. These bumpers are typically formed using one or more metal plates, often having an energy absorbing material attached to the plate, or having a polymeric foam element acting as an energy absorbing material provided within one or more cavities of the bumper. Because the energy absorbing material typically does not meet surface finish requirements for painting, a fascia, usually formed from a metal or a molded polymeric part, forms an outer cover, which is either coated or painted, or includes the desired color in the polymeric material.
Foam bumper energy absorption elements are traditionally made by placing polymeric beads within a mold cavity, and passing steam through the mold cavity to melt the beads together to form the element. This process is commonly referred to as steam chest molding. Steam chest molding has several drawbacks. For example, the foam bead material is expensive, thereby increasing the finished part cost. Due to the amount of time required to first melt all of the bead material and subsequently to cool both the foam material and the mold, mold cycle time is long, up to about ten minutes or longer. Lengthy mold cycle time further increases the per part cost and decreases production efficiency.
A process wherein liquid polymer is poured into a mold is also known to form energy absorbing material. This process involves mixing two liquefied component parts, typically a base polymer and a catalyst. The liquid foam mixture is poured into a mold and the part is allowed to solidify before removal from the mold. A chemical reaction occurs when the two component parts are mixed, resulting in expansion and hardening of the foam. This process is suitable for use in open, simple part molds, but may not be suitable to form complex geometric part shapes because the expanding foam may not enter or fill all cavities of the mold. There are also limitations in the foams made in this manner due to the inherent material and process limitations.
An injection molding process offers advantages over the steam chest molding and pouring processes. A broader and therefore less expensive range of resin materials can be used with the injection molding process and a more complex part geometry can be obtained, including the use of apertures and ribs to reduce material thickness and vary part stiffness. Several drawbacks exist, however, for current energy absorbing components formed using the injection molding process. Non-foam polymer material has been used in known energy absorbing components due to previous problems with processing foam material. Such non-foam components are substantially “thin walled” and are commonly rigid. A typical wall thickness ranges from about 1–4 mm. These “thin walled” components often transfer too much bumper impact energy to the vehicle or crush/distort without absorbing sufficient impact energy.